Right Next To You
by lolwrwg
Summary: Pre-Princess Diaries scenes between one of my all time favourite couples Clarisse & Joseph! And what a better way to start their budding relationship than a Tango! Lets see how close they can get without breaking that lovely Body guard & Queen status!


Princess diaries missing scenes

SUMMARY:

Part 1

The queen pushed her dancing partner away in frustration, her chest rising and falling and a light sweat beaded on her forehead as she walked away supressing the urge to scream.

"You are naturally talented dancer your majesty but we have two days to perfect this I suggest you…"

"I am not interested in what you have to suggest Joseph!" Clarisse snapped as she wiped her forehead, they had been practicing for at least an hour and this waltz was going nowhere! She usually found waltzes easy especially with Joseph as her teacher, on most occasions she found it relaxing but today her heart wasn't in it. Instead it felt more like chore her husband had commanded her to do while he was off to god knows where, him coming at home at god knows what time and her children home in no more than 15 minutes from school.

She had sworn to herself when she had first married Rupert 14 years ago that though she would serve her duty as his queen she would never neglect her children, but with his majesty loading her with more and more work each week she was finding it rather difficult to do so. And now during her dancing lesson with Joseph, not necessarily her dance teacher but her body guard and a very good dancer she couldn't supress the groan of how cruel she had been taking her anger out on her best friend of seven years.

Turning back to him with a small smile "Forgive me Joseph I didn't mean…"

"Think nothing of it your majesty" his husky voice soothing her as it always did "I know how much is on your plate at the moment and in all honesty I have been working you to a pulp" he admitted as he rolled up his sleeves, he too feeling the heat of the weather which had been looming over the country for the past few weeks.

Maria smiled "A pulp? I wouldn't say a pulp exactly" she teased back.

Walking over to the CD player he took out another CD looking at her with a seductive smile as he did so "Then how exactly would you put it… if I were to work you a little harder Clarisse?" he said pressing play as the seductive sounds of the argentine tango music started to play and Clarisse's breath hitched as he walked towards her knowing this dance was so intimate it was hardly suitable for two friends to dance.

"And w, what on earth gave you the idea that I know the dance to this?" she whispered the last part as he came too close for words, his hands sliding along her waist and up the smooth material of her dancing dress.

He gave her a wicked smile as he circled her watching her closely as the music started to seep into their bones. He needn't say anything she thought as she felt him scrutinize her, she had known since that 2nd week in learning this dance that he knew, she had felt him watching her, at night in the room next to this. The palace leant out several rooms to the public one for an argentine tango class. Clarisse had always desired to learn how to tango but it was such an intimate dance she knew it would be scandalous for her to learn, instead she had come down every Tuesday at 8 and had watched and copied their every move through a mirror.

The palace needless to say was well known for its secrets passage ways and rooms and a twin one behind the wall she stood in front of her now, a glass mirror letting her see through, had given her that chance to learn.

The music paused then started with a seductive start and on instinct Clarisse followed Joseph as he stepped forward, her stepping back in time with the music. Their steps were fluid and seductive as the followed each other until the music picked up pace Clarisse stepping forward, their bodies coming together as their hands clasped and they danced back his way. Then her leg wrapped over his as he spun them, her other leg always beside his as their faces came so close Clarisse had to stop herself from kissing him.

They stopped their bodies crushed together as she suddenly dipped giving Joseph quite a sight of her chest and cleavage before coming up swiftly with such a seductive smile Joseph couldn't help but smile back.

With a little lift outwards Clarisse quickly kicked her feet out graciously as she twisted her hips Joseph copying a few of her kicks before she stopped suddenly and Joseph quickly spun her outwards catching her still with her back pressed against his chest, her bent forwards slightly and a little breathless as his lips caressed the back of her neck in closeness.

Clarisse could barely stop herself from whimpering as they stepped forward together, his leg so close behind hers that they brushed together as they moved. Stopping he pulled her firm bottom against his crotch as they swayed their hips together pushing her away quickly before catching her arms, Clarisse twisting to face him as she fell forwards into his arms.

They danced quickly, spinning together before coming to a halt and sliding one their legs outwards, staring so intensely at each other that Joseph could almost see the ecstasy bubbling inside of Clarisse with such intensity it took all of his strength not to push her up against the wall and take his queen, not caring to who heard her cries of pleasure.

Rising up slowly they did a few intricate steps until her back was against his chest again and they were twisting and stepping sideways before he brought her spinning back towards his way again, her stopping with a hand to his chest, a small smile playing on both of their mouths and their hearts racing as he pushed against her hand, Clarisse stepping backwards before jumping into his arms, one leg wrapped around his before he spun them. He was surprised they weren't dizzy but looking into her eyes as she slid down his body close to the floor he could see they were too wrapped in something much too intimate to notice before he sprung her back up and turned her around.

He nuzzled her neck, Clarisse's eyes squeezed shut as he pressed her closer to him. They drew little circles with one of their foots together before Clarisse lifted up her leg, Josephs hands sliding down it, drawing up her dress as he did so before she stretched it outwards and they took a step forwards, his other hand wrapped securely around her waist as they repeated the step with the other leg.

Clarisse's stomach was pooling with ecstasy as they touched each other through the dance spinning around to face him, caressing his face, his hand's drawing her closer before picking her up Clarisse whimpering as she slid down his body the song reaching its climax as he spun her quickly stopping her before stopping with a quick dip before he lifted her flush against him, her one leg around his hip as the music stopped with an intense seductive strong note.

Her chest was rising falling rapidly along with his as their noses touched both of them staring into each other's eyes oblivious to the world around them as they tried to catch their breath.

Clarisse could feel his heart beating rapidly beneath her hands, she could hardly believe they had just done that, the fact that she had danced so intimately with him, a man that was not her husband but her friend, her best friend. For a while now she had noticed the way she acted with him, the way she waited for him in the morning, his smile lighting up her day and knowing without it she felt empty inside. Dancing with him had often ignited feelings inside she had tried to ignore but this… it had been so intimate and passionate she had felt like they had been making love and nothing, not even intercourse with her husband, had ever made her feel this sensual not to mention needy.

She vaguely registered another song starting to play as she felt her leg starting to slide down his but their faces not pulling away from each other, as 'Cry me a river' started to play, his hand trac…

A clapping made the suddenly jump apart both of their attention turning to a sight that shocked Clarisse quite thoroughly, her husband and her two darling boys standing there applauding them making her stomach plummet as to how long they had been watching.

Her boys still young enough not to understand what had quite transpired clapped enthusiastically at their mothers dance along with Rupert but looking at him fully Clarisse could see his smug expression written over his face at having caught his wife in such a position with her body guard.

Placing her façade in place as best as she could she smiled as she walked over to them hugging her boys as they ran over to her "I thought you weren't home till late?" she asked looking at Rupert and vaguely registering as Joseph stopped the music in the background.

Smiling Rupert kissed her cheek "Well I thought I might cancel a few things and spend some time with my lovely family. I didn't realise you could tango?" he said not letting her get away with what had just happened.

Clarisse was about to answer when Rupert's mother came around a corner her heart jolting further "You tango?" she said with a mischievous smile kissing her cheek just like Rupert had done.

"Um, I... what brings you to the palace?" she asked trying to divert the conversation.

"Can't I come over and visit my favourite daughter in-law every once in a while?" she asked as if the question were absurd.

Clarisse smiled over to her beautiful mother in-law, despite her and Rupert's failing marriage she and her mother in law got on quite splendidly and had on occasion come to defend her when Rupert had taken up with his latest floosy.

"Of course forgive me Catherine"

Catherine smiled before turning to her son who was wrestling with her grandsons as they tried to take him to the ground "Rupert would you mind if I spent the afternoon with your lovely wife?"

Rupert shook his head "Of course, that is if that's alright with you?" he asked looking at Clarisse. She nodded knowing she would rather face his mother than him right now as odd as that sounded.

"Good, then it is settled!" Catherine said happily as she led Clarisse towards the gardens, Clarisse turned hoping to find Joseph but he was gone. The only thing she truly knew was that she had to speak to him, tonight.

Part 2

Joseph walked down the dark palace corridors on the second floor, huge windows on one side stretching out to give a view of the large and long entrance to the palace. He chucked up another bulb light before catching as he walked; his coat dismissed due to the warm weather, something he was trying not to think about along with a certain someone.

Pausing in his steps he looked out towards the entrance of the palace, Joseph couldn't believe how he could have been so foolish and careless to engage with her in that dance? He didn't know what had possessed him but the way she had looked, so exhausted and crestfallen… for week's he had watched her prefect the tango at night and he knew she had desperately wanted a partner to dance with, so there on that floor he had taken his chance and tried to take her worries away.

It had worked, she had smiled and he knew she had enjoyed herself but then… he shook his head, he couldn't think about it, shouldn't he thought as he went to continue through the corridor.

"Wait" a voice called and immediately his temperature rose as his steps paused turning round to greet her.

He frowned when he didn't see a guard with her "Where's Rich?" he asked with a disapproving eyebrow already knowing what she done but wanting to hear the answer from her.

"I, I ah, I snuck away…"

"Your majesty…"

"I know what you are going to say Joseph but I needed to speak with you and am I not safe whilst I'm with you?" she asked stepping forward still clad in her dancing dress which revealed far too much cleavage for his sanity.

"That is not the point your highness" he snapped already fighting the urge not kiss her. He had supressed his desires for her for the past few years but this; it had only ignited his love for her further and he knew without a doubt in his mind that cold showers would be a necessity for the next few weeks "The point is that while you were off escapading on your own you coul…"

"No, the point, Joseph, is that if you had not done your little disappearing act earlier I would not have had the need for my escapade!" she snapped back furious as to how he could sweep her thoroughly off her feet with that dance but then pretended and treat her as if it had never happened.

"You were off chatting with your Mother in-law I hardly thought it necessary to follow" he answered quickly before turning to walk away, only stopping when she felt her hand on his wrist spinning him back round sharply to face her.

"So it's fine to leave me unprotected when _you've_ had enough but when _I _want a few moments of peace alone it's not?" she demanded ridiculously.

Joseph clenched his jaw as he stared into her deep blue eyes the darkness and lack of light shadowing them in darkness except from the moonlight which shone through the window "I made sure you were protected your majesty" he said gruffly.

"ClARISSE!" she shouted "My name is Clarisse" she said more softly as she looked at him.

Joe sighed and looked away before facing her fully, his expression soft if not a little pained "Well you have my full attention, what do want Clarisse?"

But now that it came down to it, now that she had his attention words escaped her as she stood in front of him, her hand stretching as she try to find the right words.

"Well?" Joseph prompted.

She narrowed her eyes at the smugness in his voice, the fact that she didn't know how to approach the subject eating away at her "Don't look at me that way, you exactly why I am here"

"Forgive me but I do not"

"Yes you do Joseph, don't deny it!"

Joseph laughed in irony "So not only am I a bad security guard but I am also apparently supposed to be psychic"

Clarisse shook her head ludicrously "Don't be stupid"

"And now I am stupid" he said with a wave of his hands.

Clarisse groaned as she balled up her fist in mid-air before releasing them in frustration "Oh for heavens sake, I want to talk about us, I want to talk about that dance!" she pleaded as she stared at him.

Silence over took them for a moment as Joseph swallowed, his grip so tight on the light bulb he had to release it slightly for fear of it smashing in his hand "It was a dance nothing more" he said tightly trying not to desperately cry out that it had meant so much more for him, but how could he? She was his queen and he was her security guard.

Clarisse's heart stopped as she stared at him through the dark, the words hitting her as she realised he was denying it. But even then, even through those tightly bitten words she could see the smouldering look in his eyes that melt her knees weak and the hair on her arms rise "Just a dance?" she whispered.

Joseph nodded as her chest rose and fell heavily "Yes your Majesty"

Clarisse looked away quickly, tears forming in her eyes, how foolish she felt to think it could have meant more she thought. So when she felt his fingers delicately lifting up her chin to face him she frowned.

His eyes were gentle and loving as he looked at her with such passion it made her ache "Just a dance" he said clearly but leaning to her ear in the softest voice he whispered "And as cheesy as it may sound... A dance to my heart" he siad before looking back at her with a wink, turning away and walking down the corridor "You might want to hurry, Rich wont be too happy when he realises her Majesty has escaped!" he called back.

Clarisse just smiled, knowing that he had also danced his way into her heart too.

Authors note: Alrightyyy! This is my first ever Princess Diaries fic but i have been inlove with this couple for sooo long! Anywho i hope you liked it and hopefully there shall be more sweet C&J moments to come! And pleeease review and tell us what you think Thankyouuuuu! :D X


End file.
